


Leavin' On Your Mind

by Deathraptor22



Series: Told That Devil To Take You Back [3]
Category: Supernatural, Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Hostage Situation, Lucifer is Still A Problem, Multi, New Old West, Other, Possession, weird west
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathraptor22/pseuds/Deathraptor22
Summary: A murder and thief leads to conspiracy to escape Purgatory and spirals out of control turning into a hostage situation --with Wynonna right in the middle of it.  Meanwhile, the search for Sam is paused to retrieved more resurrected, and Castiel gets a lead on Lucifer.





	1. Attack On The Time Capsule

**Author's Note:**

> Again, still own nothing.  
> Countdown to the Beginning of The Winchester's Oydessy To Purgatory: 4 Episodes Remaining  
> Countdown To The Actually Getting There: 8 Episodes Remaining

Wynonna walked down the stairs of the bar with a box of Waverly's things. "Last one, Shorty." She declared.  
"I'll take that." Shorty offered.  
"What the ticker?" Wynonna responded, "The Hell you will."  
"I ain't keeling over anytime soon." Shorty reassured her, "Nice to see you girls moving in together. It's just too bad she’s got so much stuff."  
"Well, if you weren't so short-staffed, maybe Waverly could carry her own crap!" The last part was directed at Waverly, who was across the room.  
"Love you, sis!" The younger Earp called out.  
She sat down next to Henry, who was at the bar. "Buy me a round Henry?" She requested.  
"Oh, you are awfully forward for a girl in dungarees." Henry commented.  
"Seems like it's the least you could do." Wynonna replied, "Met guys like you before. Maybe not the OK-corral shtick, but charming loners who drink too much."  
Just then Sam walked back in, and saw them. He didn't know why, but suddenly he felt warm.  
"Oh, don't forget, can't find honest work." Henry replied.  
"Mm." Wynonna mused, walking around him, "They're always running from or looking for something. Seems like you're just my type."  
The pair stared each other for a moment. "What makes you think you are mine?"  
Henry walked off and both Sam and Waverly walked up to Wynonna.  
"There's something about him, you know, in the eyes." Waverly teased.  
"Yeah," Sam added, "I see it, too."  
"OK." Wynonna said, trying to fend them off, "You know what? We all can't settle down with our high-school sweethearts or walk the earth fighting monsters. Hmm, still. I've met worst guys than Henry."  
"Oh, I'm sorry, 'met'?" Waverly asked, causing Sam to giggle.  
"OK, when you two are done judging me, make sure you're ready to drop your research on this one tomorrow." Wynonna responded, pointing at Sam with her thumb.  
"Oh, I'm ready." Waverly said," And believe me, you are going to dig it."  
Meanwhile in the city, a ceremony was about to go very, very wrong.  
"Over a hundred years ago, the wife of one our founding fathers buried a time capsule." The mayor was saying, "And though she could neither here nor speak, Shirley Dixon's words live on in the poetry she left behind."  
Everyone was so engrossed in the speech, no one noticed the three rather rough-looking characters whispering to each other.  
"Fifteen years you've been gone; you sure it's in there?" The middle one, who had wild blue eyes, asked.  
"As sure as I'm resurrected and standing here." The one on the right with long blonde beard replied, "I buried it myself in 1906."  
"With a new library coming to this site, it is time to unearth the past." The mayor finished, gesturing to a man in a bright orange vest, "Alright."  
The man removed the craven stone. "Let's find out what she left us." The mayor said, pulling out a medium-size metal box.  
As he removed the lid, the Revenants charged up attacking him.  
"Hey, hey, hey!" The Mayor protested, fighting the bearded-Revenant for the box, as the other two pulled him away, "Hey! You can't get..." Crazy eyes pinned his arms and pulled him away, "No! No, you can't! Oh, my God! Call the police!"  
After some rummage, the bearded Revenant pulled a small leather-bound book from the time capsule. "Ha-ha!" He exclaimed and victory, "Here it is. Dixon's diary."  
"Voice of a mute." The third Revenant, who had slightly shorter beard, "Well, done." He put in his bag, and a severed human hand fell out, causing the already frightened crowd to gasp and scream. The shorter-beard Reverent quickly put it back in his bag.  
"Sammy, I'm getting an itch here." Crazy eyes said, "Can I just do one? Please, Sam?"  
At that point the mayor managed to free his hand. "That is a valuable piece of local history! Someone, call the police!"  
"This one best holds you Marty." Sam told him, "Make it quick."  
"No!" The mayor exclaimed, as the shorter-bearded Revenant took him form Marty, "I-I..." His voice trailed off as Marty pulled out a large sliver dagger, "Oh! What are you? Why-Why are you doing this? Just leave this place!"  
"Trust me," Sam replied, "We're trying."  
Then Marty took his dagger and stabbed the mayor in the stomach. Every human fled, screaming as Marty devolved into a frenzy of stabbing and laughing and grunting.


	2. The Ghost River Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sam's hallucinations worsen, team Earp gets the case, "Henry" gets an assignment from Bobo, and Waverly gets a clue to the drifter's true identity.

In the "U. S. Marshall's" office, Waverly had set up a presentation for an audience of two, Sam and Wynonna, which centered around a map.  
"So, everything from the mountains to where the North and South Ghost rivers meet forms the Ghost River Triangle, OK? Yeah. It cuts through the big city, contains thousands of square miles of forest, foothills, prairie, uh, the Badlands. And all of it...cursed."  
"Yeah, the Earp curse." Wynonna cut in, "What's wrong?"  
"Oh, nothing." Waverly replied, "It's just, um...It's been a long time since I said it out loud. You know, sounds a little cuckoo banana."  
"Well, this isn't my first time hear about demonic maledictions or enclaves of evil." Sam assured her, "No one here thinks you're cuckoo bananas. Proceed."  
"Yes, Waverly, proceed." Wynonna said, taking a bite of her jelly doughnut.  
"Um, ahem..." Waverly proceeded, "so the Triangle seems to act as some sort of prison, right? Any Revenants who try to cross the boundaries..."  
"Wait-wait!" Wynonna interjected, raising her hand, "I know this one. Daddy said, 'Peeps who try to cross the bounty suffer Hell on Earth.'"  
"They're not people." Sam told her.  
"They use to be." Wynonna argued.  
"Not very good ones." Sam commented, "OK, so these outlaws-turned-demons, can you ID them?"  
"Um, yeah, well..." Waverly began nervously, "Um, I can still make a few of them out from old photos, and I have a really, really good hunch on some of others."  
"OK, well, that more than what we had before," Sam said, "So, if this Triangle is a prison, then we’re the wardens. I mean, we got to identify the prisoners and keep them contained."  
"By shooting them in the face." Wynonna added, "Starting with the seven Revenants that attacked our homestead and killed our sister. I want them to tremble in fear before me."  
Sam thought that would be a good time to point out, "You got powdered sugar on your nose."  
Wynonna wiped it off.  
"Now they’ll tremble in fear before you." Sam said.  
Suddenly a few feet behind Wynonna Sam saw Charlie again, except this time she was holding a sign that said in bold letters I SHIP SAM AND WYNONNA.   
Sam tried to ignore her, gathering Waverly's research, "Thanks, Waverly. These will be great resources."  
Watching him, Waverly said, "Sorry, uh, I spent years on that research, so..."  
"Don't worry, we'll be careful with it." Sam cut her off, flashing a look as if to tell her, remember, still working on Wynonna.  
Seeing the look, Wynonna exclaimed, "Will you two stops doing that?"  
Just then there was a knock on the door.  
"Ah, one second," Sam said, then he went over to close up Waverly's display. Stepping back, he called out, "Come in.'  
Nicole stepped into the room. "Hey." She said, "You asked to be alerted whenever things come over the wire that seem...unusual?"  
"Yeah, we're coming." Sam said, "Thanks." Turning back to Waverly he said, "Waverly, you did great, please shut the door when you go, okay?" Then he walked out, Nicole following.  
"So, that's it?" Waverly asked.  
"We can go out for drinks and celebrate later." Wynonna said, heading for the door, quickly stroking Waverly's hair, "But you ready did do great! Yep!"  
Waverly sighed once the pair had gone. "Sure." She started graving the research she was taking back with her and one of her pictures fell. "Oh!" She said, leaning over to retrieve the fugitive photo, "Ha! Get back here, Doc Holiday." She looked at the photo and realized that the gunslinger was identical to a certain drifter, "Oh....shit! No..."  
Meanwhile, the man in question was in his trailer, reading from a book on the 1800s when the door opened. "Who is it?" He asked, grabbing his gun.  
A rather pretty young woman with medium-length light brown hair, dressed in a skimpy outfit appeared. "Bobo sent me." She explained, rather friendly.  
"Inside now." Doc said. Once she was inside, he continued, "I question what sort of man sends an angel to do his bidding."  
"I don't know no Angel." The girl replied, "Name's Bethany."  
"Bethany." Doc repeated, "Lovely, darling. Now, I am to assume that you have the vital information Bobo knows that I so sorely desire."  
"Bobo's got another job for you." Bethany replied.  
"Well, he has not paid me for the last one so I decline." Doc said, "With prejudice."  
"Bobo tells us to do things and we do them." Bethany told him, "That's the deal around here."  
"Not for me." Doc responded.  
Bethany didn't say anything for a second, smiling at him. "I hear you're brave." She said, walking towards him, "Good with a gun." She leaned in, "I hear you're also famous for..."  
"Bravery," Doc cut her off, "Is just a fancy word for stupid. Please refrain from accusing me of such foolishness. Now as for my prowess with gun...you tell Bobo to drag his corrupt corpse down here to my trailer and tell me what I wanna know or he will gain some first-hand knowledge about the efficiency of my shot." He took Bethany's hand place it next to his crouch.  
"If what I hear is true, it's been a Hell of a long time since you taught anyone a lesson." Bethany replied, then she pulled off her shirt and looked at Doc. "Unless you don't wanna."  
"Well, now, ma'am, I..."Henry began, "I did not say that."  
"And this will really piss Bobo off." Bethany added.  
"The cherry on my sundae." Henry said, before kissing her.  
Back at the station Sam and Wynonna were looking over crime scene photos from the deputy mayor's murder. At least they were trying to but Sam's head hung limply one of the photos in his hand.  
"Sam, you've been staring at the same picture for five minutes." Wynonna said.  
"Right," Sam said, moving on to another picture, "Sorry."  
"Hey, are you alright?" Wynonna asked, "You look like crap.  
"Yeah, I'm find." He replied, "I'm just having trouble sleeping."  
Suddenly his vision was blurred by what looked like yellow-orange...poms poms? When the poms poms pulled back it revealed Charlie in an orange and yellow-orange cheerleading uniform with the initials KJ on the front. “Sleep?" She asked, one eyebrow raised playfully, "Not while I'm around bitches!"  
" So, what makes this ours?" Wynonna asked, thanking pulling him back to reality.  
"The deputy mayor's body was filleted." Sam replied, trying to forget what he just saw, "Like a fish."  
"Ah, fish death equals hunters, got it." Wynonna replied," They also took Shirley Dixon's journal."  
"Theories?" Sam asked.  
"Well, the dairy of our country's most beloved dear-mute poets could bring in some serious coin." Wynonna suggested.  
"Why kill the deputy mayor in front of dozens of witnesses?" Sam asked.  
"They must've really wanted it." Wynonna reasoned.  
"Along with a severed hand." Sam replied, pushing some keys on the computer.  
"Say what?" Wynonna responded, actually somewhat taken aback.  
"This came in a few days ago." Sam said, pulling up a video of the murderers attack a man on a bench, "Oh, viewer discretion is advised."  
"I think I can handle it." Wynonna said.  
"OK..." Sam said, playing the tape, "Can't say I didn't warn you."  
The attackers held out the man hand and starting cutting. The man starting screaming, oh my God, over and over and they could actually hear the sound of the flesh tearing. Wynonna felt stick to her stomach. "How dull is that knife?" As she kept watching she added softly, "Oh, he's gonna miss his bus."  
One of the attackers held the hand up to the camera, laughing, then ran out of camera range, fast. Too fast.  
"Play it again." Wynonna requested.  
He moved it back to the Revenant waving the hand in front of the camera, then running off, where Wynonna paused it. "See how he moves? Freaky."  
"Could be mincing a Hellhound." Sam suggested, "Strong, fast, finely tuned sense of smell..."  
Wynonna rewound it a final time, pausing when he was laughing manically. Suddenly she recognized him. The gun shot rang out in her head.   
"Girly, you killed your own Daddy." He mocked, "Did our work for us." Then he began to laugh manically, his head moving back and forth at impossible speeds.  
"Wynonna?" Sam spoke, seeing she was off in her head again.  
"He's one of the Seven." Wynonna said finally, "He was there that night."  
"Seriously?" Sam responded, scarcely believing that a third member of the hunting party was causing trouble in a matter of days.  
"Yes." Wynonna replied, "What did they want with a book and an old dude's paw?"  
"All these items are carefully curetted." Sam began, "My theory is they're collecting rarities for some ritual."  
"What, like Voodoo?" Wynonna asked.  
"Uh, more like Dark-Ages European than Haitian." Sam answered.  
"Sometimes, you come so close to cool and then cool makes a run for it." Wynonna commented.  
Sam just stared at her for a moment. "Oh, Dean would've loved you." He said finally, then moved on, "The victim was Mel Cleghorn. Fifty years ago, he was charged with the killing of his girlfriend. All evidence pointed to his guilt, but he was left off and...and legend has it the left hand of an innocent murderer can open gateways." Suddenly he a had a horrifying realization. "They're trying to get out of the Ghost River Triangle."  
"They can't." Wynonna said, "It's impossible."  
"I hope so." Sam replied, taking a pad of paper and writing the information down almost franticly.  
"OK, a mute's voice, an innocent killer," Wynonna listed, "What's next?"  
"These things usually come in threes, mundus triformis." Sam replied.  
"Uh?" Wynonna responded.  
"It's kind of a paradox, like cold fire, the living dead." Sam explained.  
"Ohhh, OK." Wynonna said, "Yeah. I'll keep my eyes open for a zombie wearing an icy-hot patch."  
"Come on, Wynonna, this isn't a joke." Sam replied, "If the Revenants escape, they can scatter to the four corners of the world, ignite a shit storm of rape, murder, pillaging."  
"Well, the pillaging we could handle." Wynonna said, getting up. She started to put on her jacket, heading towards the door.  
"OK, where are you going?" Sam asked, "We've got work to do. Wynonna! Wynonna! We've got a description of the van."  
"Yeah," Wynonna replied, walking out the door, "I need to think. And tequila. Mucho Tequila."  
Meanwhile, Marty was walking through a cemetery with a shovel. Stopping in from of the grave that read Stanley Gatewood, he began to dig.   
At least until the grounds keeper caught him. "Sir!" He called out, "What are you doing?! Sir?"  
Marty, turned around, his eyes glowing red, and growled at the man.  
"No!" The man shouted, "No!"  
But it was too late. Marty was upon him.


	3. Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Dean and Cas get crucial information, Mary helps Emma with the female trouble.

Around this same period of time, back as the bunker, having exasuashed all other avenues of finding Sam, they had decided to try to find some sort of location spell, and use it.  
So far it was proving easier said than done.  
"How long have we been at this?" Mary asked, halfway through her fifth book.  
"I think we're going on the forth hour." Cas replied.  
"It might be moving a little faster if Emma would come back." Dean added in, "Seriously it's been five minutes. What, did she fall in?"  
Just then Dean's phone went off. He checked it and saw a text from Emma. "Ah, Mom, apparently Emma needs you in the bathroom, and only you. Right now."  
"Well, that's weird." Mary said, getting up, "I'll be back in a minute."  
"Let me know if you need any help with...whatever it is." Dean said rather confused as to what was going on.  
Mary hurried to the bathroom to find the door shut. "Emma." She called out, knocking on the door, "Emma, it's me! You said you needed me for something. "  
"Come in." Emma said her voice somewhat shaky.  
That made Mary go from perplexed to worried. She hadn't known Emma for that long, but from her experience with her, hardly anything shook that girl. In the short span of her life, two people had tried to kill her, one person had succeeded in killing her, and save for some family strife, she merely took in stride.  
Mary quickly opened the door and immediately saw what the problem was. "Oh."  
A few minutes later Mary walked back to stacks alone.  
"Hey," Dean said, looking up, "Where's Emma?"  
"Heading to the garage." Mary answered, "Listen, we need make a run into town; it shouldn't take that long, mind giving me the keys to the Impala?"  
"How 'bout I just go with you?" Dean suggested, getting up, "My eyes could use a break anyhow."  
"Not on this one, honey." Mary replied, "Trust me. It's better if it's just me and Emma."  
"Okay, what is going on here?" Dean asked, "First she's being cryptic, now you're being all cryptic. What is the big secret?"  
Mary paused, thinking a way to explain it. At last she just said, "I'll explain it to you later, I promise. But right now-Emma's kind of embarrassed, so can you just leave it alone, please? Until I have some time to talk to her."  
"Alright." Dean relented, throwing her the keys, "But I want an explanation later."  
The ride to the nearest store was silent. At least until Mary said, "I know this has to be scary for you. Do you-do you need anything explained? Like-why this is happening?"  
"I get why this is happening." Emma said, "What I don't is why it hurts so much."  
"We'll get you something for that, too." Mary replied, "So are you gonna have another growth spurt, or-"  
"No, that's done." Emma cut her off, "After-well, you know-I was suppose to spend the next couple years being observed for my position the tribe, and assigned my career path." After a minute, she groaned, "Oh, Dad is going to freak."  
"He already is a little freaked." Mary replied, then seeing the alarmed look on Emma's face, "I didn't tell him, but when you sent the SOS you worried everyone and now he just wants to know what's going on. Look, there's no denying that this is gonna be awkward, but he'll understand, and then you never have to tell him anything about this again. I can handle everything."  
"It's not that." Emma told her.  
Suddenly Mary understood what was going on.   
Just then they arrived at the store and Mary slid into a parking space. Then she turned to look at Emma. "This is not going to change how your dad or anyone else feels about you." Mary began, "This doesn't mean you're going to turn evil or start eating human flesh or anything else that's running though your head right now. All this means is that you're growing up, and someday, should you choose, you will be able to have a child with someone your love." Then she leaned over an engulfed the girl in hug, which Emma reciprocated. "Though, seriously, you shouldn't even be thinking about any of that stuff until you're at least 25."  
As the embrace broke, Emma asked, "Didn't you marry John when you were twenty?"  
"I also accidently sold my second-born child to a demon," Mary pointed out, "There are some things you shouldn't follow my example on. Now come on, let's go."  
Back at the bunker, Dean's phone rang again. "This is getting to be a pattern." He declared before picking it up, "Hello?"  
"Mr. Winchester?" A female voice Dean didn't recognized asked, though if the accent was any indication he knew what it was about.  
"Yes?" He asked anyway.  
"This is Ida Marie from the London Chapterhouse." She began, "You know, from the other day?"  
"Yeah, I remember." Dean replied , "How did you get this number?"  
"Mr. Davies." Ida answered, "Listen, I'm calling because we have some reports of someone who might possible be a resurrected. You told us to just send the information to you from now on."  
"Yeah, that's right." Dean replied, "So where do we need to go?"  
" Peoria, Illinois." Ida Marie said, as it she was reading off a piece of paper, which for all Dean knew she was, "Also, we've caught some reports of people acting psychotic then collapsing dead, their eyes burnt out, and some guy in Cleveland was attacked by his friend who's eyes started glowing red. Do you have any-"  
Before Ida Marie could finish Cas had ripped the phone from his hand, putting the phone to his lips. "Listen to me." He began firmly, "Under no circumstances are you or anyone associated with the London Chapterhouse are to investigate what you just told us. We will handle it ourselves, is that clear?"  
"W-who are you?" Ida Marie got out, startled.  
"Castiel." He answered, "We met the other day. If your people have done half the research on the Winchesters you say you have, I should be mentioned in the flies somewhere. Now, you seem like a lovely, girl Ida, I'd hate to see you die horribly. Now, will you and your people stay away?"  
"Y-yes." Ida Marie stammered.  
"Good." Cas replied, before hanging up. When turned around, Dean was staring at him.  
"You mind telling me what that was all about?" He asked annoyed at the interference.  
"Eyes glowing red?" Cas repeated, "It could be Lucifer in a new a body. Should I had let the girl go after him?"  
"No," Dean answered, "That was probably smart. Even if we told them, they still wouldn't know what they were stepping into. And it does sound like something. We should go check it out."  
"No." Cas immediately said, "The Devil is free because of me. Finding him is my responsibility."  
"Cas, you're gonna want some back-up on this." Dean told him.  
"If it is him, I will call you." Cas responded, "In the meantime, you and the girls deal with whoever's in Peoria."  
"Yeah, maybe you should have waited until after they told us who it was to hang up." Dean pointed out.  
Just they heard the sound of steps going down the hallway, and the Winchester women came into view.   
"Just in time." Dean said, walking up to them, "We just got a call from our British 'friends'. We got another possible resurrected in Illinois. " Then, noticing the shopping bag in her hand, asked, "Hey, ah, what's in the bag?"  
Emma's eyes widened, stopping in her tracks.  
"Oh, I see." Dean replied, "That thing I can't talk to you about."  
"Yeah." Mary said, "Just let us put it this up, and we can leave, okay?"  
"Okay." Dean said. As the pair walked away, he called out, "But I still want to know-" His voice trailed off as he made out the label of one of the items of the bag. "Oh." He said softly.


	4. The Taking Of A Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go wrong very quickly.

Meanwhile, Doc was at Shorty's making a request of Waverly.  
"Oh, so that's why your here?" She asked, "You're writing a book?"  
"On frontier life." Doc lied, "But I am lately stumped. I seek the name and likeness of figure once prominent in these parts."  
"Well," Waverly began, taking the lid off of her box of research, "I have collected almost every back issue of The Ghost River Chronicle. A bit of a local history nut myself. So this guy that you're looking for..."  
"It's a woman." Doc corrected her.  
"OK..."Waverly replied, looking through her papers, "Um..." At last she found what she was looking for. "Ooh! Here we go!" She held the newspaper out for Henry to see. "Look familiar. 'Big Nose Kate' Long-time companion of a famous gunslinger..."  
Henry looked at the picture of the woman in the paper. "Not the filly I'm looking for." He said, "Think blonde. Think striking."  
"Men always do." Waverly commented before looking through the papers once more.  
"Why don't you look up the last spike ceremony." Henry suggested, "I may recall her being there..." The realizing the possible implication, he turned back to Waverly and quickly added, "So I've read."  
"Of course." Waverly said, hiding her suspicions, "OK...May, 1882. No. No photos. She held the paper out for him, "Recognize any names?"  
Doc read over it for a moment. Waverly scanned his face, looking for any hidden tells. He noticed. "Well," He began, handing the paper back, "I appreciate the help, but I best be off."  
"Oh." Waverly replied. Suddenly he phone went off. "Oh. Uhh..." She quickly rejected the call. "So...if I do find anything, uh, where are you staying?"  
"A place young ladies should not venture." Doc warned, "A trailer park, proprieties by Bobo Del Ray."  
In spite of herself Waverly looked stricken. "O...Oh."  
"Much obliged, Ma'am." Doc said before walking away.  
"OK." Waverly replied, watching him walk away. The minute he was out the door she started franticly writing on a note pad.  
Meanwhile, Wynonna was at the graveyard, a bouquet of flowers in her hand, approaching a tombstone with the name EARP written on it in big letters at the top, below it, it got more specific, the names of two people taken much too soon.  
"Hey, Daddy. Hi, Willa." She began, sitting down and laying the flowers at the grave," Sorry I don't visit much, but you're not even in there. Nothing but sand in your casket." Wynonna looked off, and sighed. "This is your gig. You should be doing this. You were meant to. I miss you guys so damn much."  
Wynonna could feel tears welling up in her eyes. As she wiped them away she was interrupted by the sound of shoveling and a man manically saying, "The numbers. I need those numbers."  
"Little respect here!" Wynonna snapped, "Trying to have a moment with my family!"  
In response she got more shoveling and, "He'll tell me the numbers!"  
Having enough, Wynonna got over, and marched off into the direction of noise, and found a man inside a large whole next to a tombstone, making it bigger by digging. "Whoa!" She exclaimed, "Pretty sure this illegal."  
"Sam wants the numbers." The man continued, not paying Wynonna any mind, "Stan knows them. Just gotta ask him."  
"Hmm, doubt you're gonna get much out of Johnny McDead here." Wynonna commented, "You OK pal? Off your meds?"  
"Three of them made me what I am!" The man continued, "BANG! Where am I? Hell? Must be Hell. But I come back! " Growling, he turned around, revealing his red eyes, then moved his head so fast it was a blur.   
"You." Wynonna gasped, pulling out Peacemaker.  
"Never going back!" The Revenant seethed.  
"Oh, you're going back, Revenant." Wynonna said, "And you're gonna burn."  
However, before Wynonna could get a shot off, the Revenant tossed dirt in her face, causing her to step back as he leapt from the grave. He ran for it, and Wynonna fired. Unfortunately his supernatural speed kept the bullet from hitting its mark, and within seconds he was out of her sight entirely.  
"Christ he is fast!" Wynona shouted. Running her fingers through her hair in frustration, she looked around, spotting a piece of paper on the ground. Picking it up, she knew where she had to go. Back to Sam. Well, her Sam, as if the Revenant's ranting was any indication there was another Sam out there that may or may not be a Hellspawn.  
So after calling in what had happened and stopping for a cup of coffee, she arrived back at the office.  
Sam immediately came up to her, saying, "I ran the name on the headstone. Stanley Gatewood."  
"Hello to you, too, Sam." Wynonna responded.  
"Managed the Bank of Purgatory in the 70s." Sam continued, not really in the mood, "Hired a man by the name of Marty who took great pleasure in foreclosing on farmers." Merely curious, Sam added, "Why didn't you shoot him, by the way?"  
"He moves like he's krumpping, remember?" Wynonna reminded him.  
"Right." Sam relented.  
"But he dropped this.." Wynonna finished, removing the paper from her pocket and handing it to him.  
"And you didn't think to mention this on the phone?" Sam asked, looking at it.  
"You're welcome." Was Wynonna's reply.  
Sam sighed. "Thank you." He said, before starting to speculate, "Passwords? Bank accounts?"  
"Combination?" Wynonna suggested more realistically, "But the Bank of Purgatory is now a surplus store."  
"Contractors to build around old vaults that are too big to move." Sam said, going for his coat, "Down that coffee and we'll go."  
"It's really hot." Wynonna informed him.  
"Fine, then leave it here for later." Sam said before heading for the door.  
"What? You don't have a cupholder?" Wynonna responded.  
"Fine!" Sam relented, "Take it with you."  
They pulled up to the surplus store, and got out. Sam's heart sank when he saw a blue van decorated in twine. "There." He said hurrying over to Wynonna to stop her, "The van. We're too late. OK, we're gonna take cover and regroup. We don't want to tip them off."  
"Good thing we're not driving a giant narcmobile." Wynonna snarked.  
"Yeah, you try getting wheels with only thirty bucks to your name." Sam protested, before realizing it was hardly the most important thing at the moment.  
Unbeknownst to the pair, Shorty and Champ were also in the surplus store at that moment.   
"Yeah, it's a two-inch clamp for my tow hook." Champ was saying, going through the store, "Think it'll be expensive?"  
"Less than the ring you owe Waverly." Shorty quipped.  
Just then, Champ bumped into Marty. "Oh, sorry."  
Marty growled, looking Champ over. "Look at that body." Marty commented, getting even closer, "I call dibs!"  
"Thanks." Champ replied, "I get that a lot."  
Just then the other Revenants saw Wynonna and Sam outside. "Shit!" Sam exclaimed, before firing a gun, "Everybody on the ground! Plan B, boys! We got company!"  
"Ah!" Marty screamed, running to the door with supernatural speed, "Stay back! We got hostages!" Then he fired at Sam and Wynonna.  
"Go!" Sam shouted, pulling them both out of the line of fire.  
Marty continued to shoot as they ducked behind the car. Statistifed he made his point, he ran back inside.  
"Hostages." Wynonna repeated, coming out of hiding with Sam, "Good, right? Means they're not gonna kill them.""  
"Not yet." Sam breathed.


	5. Easier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Resurrection has a stroke of very good luck.

While all that was happening, the other Winchesters were more than halfway to Peoria.  
"So, we have no idea who we're looking for?" Mary asked, from her spot beside Dean.  
"She probably would've told me before Cas ripped the phone away." Dean replied,  
"Yeah, why did he do that anyway?" Emma asked, from the backseat, "And where did he go off anyway?"  
Dean paused a minute, trying to figure out how to explain. "Well," He began finally, swallowing, "You know how before Amara started bringing everyone back to life, she was killing everyone else?"  
"Yeah?" Mary replied, not sure she liked where this was going.  
"Well, in an-attempt to stop her he kind of...let Lucifer out." Dean managed to get out.  
"What?!" Emma exclaimed, at the same time Mary repeated, "Lucifer?"  
"Yes." Dean moaned, "I know."  
"Lucifer?" Mary repeated a second time, "As in the Devil? Satan? The Deceiver? The Dark Lord? The-"  
"I get it, Mom." Dean cut her off, "He has many names. Too many, probably."  
"Ah, “Emma spoke up, "I know I'm not an expert on this kind of stuff, but that sounds dangerous. Should you have let him go alone?"  
"First off, at that moment I don't think I could let Cas do anything." Dean responded, "He was going to do what he was gonna do. Second, he said if anything came of it, he'd tag me in. For right now, let's focus on trying to find one no longer dead person in a town of this size when we have no clue who they are." Looking down at the meter, he added, "After we get some gas."  
Dean pulled into the first station he saw, parking next a gas pump. Getting out he leaned back in and asked, "You guys need anything? Bathroom break? Drink?" His eyes shifted towards Emma, "Chocolate?"  
"Why would we need chocolate?" Emma responded, thankfully not picking up on the implication.  
"No reason." Dean replied, shutting the door and starting the process of getting the fuel. He leaned up against the car as the gas pumped in.  
It was that point a woman with long light brown tresses walked out of the store. Something about her seemed familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. At least until she caught sight of him and her bright blue eyes widened in dismayed surprised.  
"Whoa." Dean thought, "This is going to be much easier than I thought."


	6. Hostage Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hostage situation escalates and Wynonna finds herself forced to work for the Revanets.

"Everybody hand over your phones." Revenant Sam ordered, "Now."  
While the other hostages obeyed, when prodded to give up his phone, Champ responded, "Who still carries phones, right?"  
"Don't make me damage what will soon be mine!" Marty threatened, waving his gun in Champ's face.  
Champ quickly pulled out his phone and meekly handed it over.  
As they took the phone of a woman with short dark hair, Shorty tried to defuse the situation. "Don't do this, fellas. You haven't hurt anybody yet. Just take what's in the register, leave out back."  
At the Revenants merely laughed, then Marty grabbed Shorty roughly, tossing him into a nearby shelf, so hard items on it broke. As Champ ran to his boss' aid, Marty went to continue his attack. However Sam stopped him, grabbing onto him. "Keep your head!" He warned, "That bitch outside can send us back to Hell, and these hostages are our only bargaining chips!" Then waving his gun, he started ordering the hostages. "You and you, head to the back!" He pointed at two women, "You behind the desk, follow 'em!" Then he pointed at Champ and Shorty, "Get him off the floor! Now!" Turning back to his cohorts, he said, "We're close, boys! Marty, move your ass, find the vault. Gary, you help him."  
Following Marty, Gary asked, "Alone?" For he was scared of the crazed Revenant as well.  
"Why aren't we going in there and shooting these bastards?" Wynonna asked, outside.  
"Do the odds." Sam replied, "You think we can subdue all three of them before they kill anyone? Just give me a minute, I'll think of a plan."  
Sam's heart sank as he heard sirens and saw two cop cars drive up. "Oh, the clavery." He moaned, "Just in time."  
"Ah, great." Wynonna added, watch Nedly step out of the car.  
"Got a report of shots fired, hostage situation." Nedly began, hurrying up to them, "I call the Tac team?"  
"It'll take an hour to get hear from the city." Sam replied, which was partially true, "You take your cues from me." It was the only way Sam could think to keep a handle on the situation.  
"So we just stand around with our thumbs up our asses?" Nedly challenges.  
"That's not what I said." Sam responded, "But if that's how you were trained, feel free."  
Frustrated Nedly walked off, giving Wynonna and Sam a chance to confer alone. "Hostage taking is about bargaining, right?" Wynonna reasoned, "We have things they want."  
"The combination?" Sam replied.  
"And the Earp heir." Wynonna reminded him.  
"No." Sam replied instantly and firmly, "Too risky. They'll kill you."  
"You said it yourself, they're trying to piece together some kind of spell, so if they think I can help them get what they want, then that's gotta be worth every person in there." Wynonna argued.  
Sam just stared at her. He didn't want to send her in there. It was too dangerous. If she went in there she was probably as good as dead, and she was not dying on his watch. He couldn't let her die on his watch. On the other hand, they needed to get those people out of harm's way. And Wynonna was staring right back at him.  
He took out his phone and handed it to her. "Give this to whoever's in charge. And..."  
"Never get into a vehicle, never move to second location." Wynonna cut him off.  
"You've been in a hostage situation before?" Sam asked, surprised.  
"Sort of." Wynonna answered, momentarily biting her lips.  
"Do I even wanna know what that means?" Sam asked, before getting back on topic, "Never mind. This time you're the law, or the closest thing to the law we have, and innocent people are depending on you. Now, your gun."  
"What?!" Wynonna exclaimed.  
"They're not gonna let you in with it." Sam explained, "I'll get it back to you, Wynonna. I promise."  
Reluctantly, Wynonna pulled the gun from her holster, and handed it to Sam. After taking the gun Sam reached out, cupping Wynonna's cheek then gently running a hand through her hair. She found the gestured oddly comforting. Then he got behind her, pulling out the Colt. "OK." Wynonna said, walking towards the store, "Here goes." When she got up there she knocked on the glass, looking back to at Sam, who had stayed behind with the Colt out, ready to fire. He gave her a worried, but earnest look, trying to convey the no matter what happened next, he had her back.  
The door opened, revealing a breaded Revenant holding a gun.  
"You know who I am, right?" Wynonna asked, though she already knew the answer.  
"Oh, yeah." The Revenant replied.  
"Take me in exchange for the hostages, and I'll help you get what you need." Wynonna offered.  
The Revenant looked at Wynonna then looked at the Sam, Nedly and Nicole, who were all holding guns on him. He was mainly concerned with Sam's.  
"Come on!" He ordered, grabbing Wynonna roughly by the arm and pulling her inside.  
"You need to talk to my boss." Wynonna told him as he shut the door.  
The cell phone rang as the Revenant pushed Wynonna back into the store. "See your hands." Revenant ordered.  
Wynonna held out her hands, still holding onto the phone as the Revenant put a zip-tie over her wrists. "Tell me what you want." Sam requested from the phone.  
The Revenant took the phone from Wynonna. "I'll release some hostages, but you if try anything, people will die."  
"I got people outside the Ghost River Triangle," Sam warned, "And there's no where I can't find you, and if you harm on hair on that woman's head, I guarantee you fate worse than death. Hell will be your happy place when I get through with you."  
The Revenant just stared at Wynonna for a moment, before snapping, "Come on!" grabbing her roughly and dragging her to the back.  
Wynonna saw Champ and Shorty, and three other people. "What happened?" She asked.  
"Shorty's hurt." Champ spoke up.  
"Just my angina acting up." Shorty attempted to brush it off, "You go to a surplus store, you're bound to come across a few tools."  
"The women and the clerk can go." The breaded Revenant, who appeared to be in charge, said.  
The dark-haired woman and clerk got up and proceeded to exit the back room.  
"Hey!" Wynonna protested, "Hey! I said it's me in exchange for all the hostages."  
"Yeah, well, we need three of you, so..." The Revenant's voice trailed off.  
"For what?" Wynonna asked.  
The Revenant ignored her. "Come on." He ordered the three hostages he was letting go, who followed him out.  
"Oh, you're welcome!" Wynonna said as they walked past her, "No problem. Hey, tchk!" When they had left she finished, "Pfff!"  
Everyone was waiting outside with baited breath as three people, two women and man, ran out of the building.  
Meanwhile, in the back room, the three remaining captives were trying to come up with a plan.  
"When they come back we need to create a diversion." Champ said, "How do you feel about flashing the twins?"  
Before Wynonna could tell Champ off they were interrupted by sound of growling and stabbing and someone crying out, "No, Marty! Please! No!"  
Outside, things were at a bit of stand-still.   
"What's the plan, Deputy Marshall?" Nicole asked, walking up to Sam.  
"We surround the store." Sam answered, "You get a clear shot, let me know." Regular bullets might not kill them, but it would at least slow them down.  
"OK." Nicole replied.  
Handing the deputy his phone, Sam continued, "Call Waverly. Tell her, her sister's in a situation, but we're doing everything in our power to get her out of it." He didn't want to make Waverly a promise he might not be able to keep, so he left it at that.  
"OK." Nicole agreed, and then noticed one of the vehicles, "Is that Champ's truck?"  
Sam turned back to look at the truck. "Waverly's boyfriend?"  
"Unfortunately..." Nicole replied.  
Sam's heart clenched when he realized Champ hadn't come out of the building. Who else do they have in there?  
Meanwhile, at the Revenant encampment, Bobo was working on some type of map when Doc walked up to him. "Consider my plot vacated." He said.  
"It was never yours, hombre." Bobo responded, "Now you weren't stupid enough to let yourself be followed, were you?"  
"Never." Doc replied, "Now listen here, Bobo Del Ray. I found Killer Miller; I dragged Eli across the line. But just so I don't feel like I owe you everything else, I think its best I put some distance between us."  
"Where are you gonna go?" Bobo challenged.  
"Anywhere under the stars." Doc bragged, "See, unlike your type I can roam far and wide. Although from what I hear about your little enclave, some of your cronies, oh, they're itching to wonder, too."  
Bobo turned his head to look at a group of Revenants, who looked back.   
"Well, they can try, but the only out of the Triangle is with me." Then he turned back to Doc, "Henry...I know you've been looking for her...been coming up a little...empty."  
"Why I don't know who you're..."Doc began, playing dumb.  
"No, you don't know who." Bobo cut him off, "Stone Witch?"  
Henry's face fell.  
"There it is." Bobo said.  
They were so engrossed in their conversation neither of them noticed Waverly hiding behind a trailer.  
Bobo started to walk around Doc as he continued, "Your instincts are correct. She is close. And yes, she has given some of my...weaker brethren some ideas of escape. But I have her name."  
"You give it to me." Henry seethed.  
"Just hold on now." Bobo replied, "The word is...Wynonna Earp's taken a shine to you. We can use that."  
"You son of a bitch, I do not work for you." Doc seethed.  
"You get the heir..." Bobo removed Doc's hat from his head, "To trust you. Have her think that, uh, you're on her side." He actually sniffed the hat, "Hell, once you get close to Wynonna, you'll be getting plenty on the side. Then, and only then...you'll get the name." He plopped the hat back on Doc's head, "But first..."  
Just then he was interrupted by the sound of a musical ringtone.  
They both turned and saw Waverly trying to shut off her phone saying, "God, not now!"  
Then they turned back to each other. "Deal with that..." Bobo ordered, "Or I will." Then he walked off.  
Henry adjusted his hat, then he turned toward Waverly's direction. "You stupid girl." He said before firing at her.  
Fortunately, Waverly was able to get out of the way, fleeing.  
Meanwhile the head Revenant was dragging Wynonna further back. "Ow!" Wynonna protested, "Ow! Wrist burn!"  
"You want your friends to live, you're gonna do something for us." The head Revenant said.  
"What the Hell?!" Wynonna exclaimed, at the sight of the other bearded Revenant on the ground with a dagger sticking out of him.  
Marty was on the other side of the room, roaring.  
"Easy, Marty." The head Revenant urged, trying to calm the mad man on down, "The witch chose us three for a reason."  
" Each of us guarding a different piece of the puzzle." Marty added.  
" I knew about the hand, Gary hid the stupid book; now I need you to get your piece!" Sam ordered.  
Marty pulled the knife out of Gary. "We didn't trust each other, and now look what I've done!"  
"Put down the knife!" The head Reverent yelled, "The heir's gonna help us!"  
Marty was shaking now. "I do know the numbers! 'Least I did!" He ran over to the dead Revenant on the ground, "You got your ass put down by an Earp, too, Gary! Sam and I waited 15 years for you to come back so you could find the damn diary! So be quiet!"  
"This seems to be going well." Wynonna quipped, somewhat stratified to see whatever evil plan they had seemed to be going off the rails.  
"Shut up!" Sam, apparently his name was, snapped, "You can kill us, right? Can you fix us? Bring Gary back."  
"That's not how the curse works." Wynonna informed him, " I didn't put him down with Peacemaker. He'll resurrect again."  
"When?" Sam asked.  
Wynonna simply clicked her tongue and shrugged.  
"We don't have time for..."Sam began, waving his gun around, "If you're not gonna help us, I'm gonna..." He headed back towards Champ and Shorty.  
"Wait!" Wynonna called out, "Wait!" She pulled out the piece of paper Marty dropped. "Krupper here dropped this when I chased him through the cemetery. Not quite a combination, but there are related sequences."  
"So, you're saying you can open it?" Sam asked.  
"Wouldn't be the first time I got all up in a 24-bolt Diebold." Wynonna said, sauntering towards the safe. She turned around and showed Sam her bound hands.  
"Marty!" Sam barked.  
Marty walked over to Wynonna and cut her wrist free. His eyes glowed red and he growled.  
"Put a muzzle on it." Wynonna said, heading over to the safe. She knelt down and put her forehead to it, her hand on the combination lock. She began to work it.  
Meanwhile, Waverly had reached the safety of the saloon, and reading her list of names when she heard someone enter. Her heart momentarily stopped when she saw the man she knew as Henry the drifter. "Oh, hey, Henry." She said, playing it cool.  
Henry, however, was not. "The Hell were you doing tailing me?!" He demanded, roughly grabbing her arm.  
"I...” Waverly began, "What are you doing with Bobo Del Ray?"  
"None of your business." Doc responded.  
"You don't know what he did to my family?" Waverly asked in a hush voice. After a moment of silence, she added, "You don't know what he is?"  
"Little girl you do not know what I am." Doc seethed.  
Waverly shook her head. "I know what you're supposed to be." She said, her voice on the edge of tears, "You're supposed to be a hero. You're supposed to be here to help us!"  
Doc slapped his hand hard against the bar. "Waverly Earp!" He shouted, "You pull your head out of the past. You let it die, you change your name. You do whatever to get through to that vapid brainpan of yours. Because if anybody is gonna clear the Earp name and pull this place out of misery...it sure as Hell ain't gonna be the heir's pitiful little sister!" Then he threw a couple of glasses across the room, shattering them.  
Waverly took a moment to partially compose herself. She had done that she said, "You forgot stupid...for thinking you're anything more than just another a-hole.” Then she grabbed her paper in stormed out of the bar.  
Henry just stood there. He hated having to do that, but it had to be done. Waverly was messing with things she didn't understand, and was going to get herself hurt, or worst.  
Besides, he couldn't let anybody get in-between him and revenge  
Sam stood by the van his gun raised, watching the door. One of the Revenants peaked, but shut the door before he even touch the trigger.  
"Ah!" He exclaimed in frustration. Wynonna and at least one other (mostly) innocent person were in there at the mercy of three lunatic Hell spawn and he was out here, no way to help them.  
Inside, Wynonna was getting close to getting done with the safe. "There." She sighed, partly to the Revenants and partly to herself, "One more. I could guess the first two, but the last one, not so much."  
"So, you can't open it?!" Sam responded.  
"I'll kill her!" Marty shouted.  
"Guys!" Wynonna snapped, "I'm doing this old fashion way which requires silence." Eying Marty she added, "Looking at you, half-deck."  
Wynonna put her ear back to the safe, tensely listening to clicking until she thought she had the right one. Then she reared back, grabbing the handle, saying, "Survey says..." She pulled at it, grunting with the effort, but it was too heavy for her one her own. She turned to her Revenant captors. "A little help, morons."  
The Revenants exchanged glances before going over to the safe, pushing Wynonna out of the way. Wynonna watched as the Revenants pulled it opened, revealing an almost empty safe. Marty walked in, looking around. Seeing a locked box, he started stabbing at the pad lock until it opened. He grabbed what looked like a sliver chain and started laughing crazily, heading over to Sam, revealing a sliver heart with a red center, on the end of the chain. "It's here, Sam!" He screamed in his cohort's face, "Stan's two-timing wife's locket. I did it!"  
"You're welcome," Wynonna said from the side-lines.  
"The loveless heart." Sam declared, "Now we can leave."  
As they turned to face her, Wynonna informed them, "You're hopped, bro. Place is surrounded."  
"Oh, we'll get through, though." Sam replied, taking out his gun again, "Then we're gonna leave the Ghost River triangle forever." He pointed the gun at Wynonna, "And you're coming with us."


	7. Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas' search for Lucifer leads him to someone who may even be worst, or at least gets on his nerves more: Crowley.

Meanwhile, Cas’ day was going just about as well as everyone else's was.  
That is, not good in the least.  
It all started when he went to talk to the man who had been attacked.  
"Look...I've been around all stripes of Vince, all right?" Tommy was saying, staring down at his drink for a moment, then back to Cas. Drunk Vince, depressed Vince, megalomaniacal 'I'm a Golden God' Vince. The Vince that threw me though that...that wasn't him. And it wasn't just his eyes, man. I-I mean the strength. He was like-He was like an MMA fighter. Hell, he was like 20."  
Well, if it's not Lucifer it definitely is something. Cas thought. Out loud, he said, "If you hear from him, don't hesitate to call me."  
"Okay, Agent...Beyoncé?" Tommy replied, quizzically.  
The way he said that made Cas wonder if he needed to have Dean look over his aliases. Still he kept in character, handing Tommy his card and getting up to leave. As he walked pass the bar and heard an all-too-familiar voice say, "I guess that makes me Agent Jay Z."  
Castiel stopped in his tracks and turned around to see to his anger, or at the very least annoyance, Crowley.  
"What are you doing here?" The angel growled, though he had a pretty good idea what the answer was going to be.  
"Same thing you are I imagine." Crowley answered, "Looking for Lucifer to put him back in his cage. So, find anything?"  
"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." Cas replied, turning to head out of the door.  
"Come on," Crowley said, getting up and following him out, " We're looking for the same thing, we might as well share information. Bumping into each other, working on the same leads. What are the odds, Cassie? Fate brought us together."  
"I'm not interested." Cas responded, firmly.  
"Why not?" Crowley asked, "We made a somewhat effective team against Amara. It's been months, I mean months since we last tried to killed each other. We both got very, very good reasons to want Lucifer dead."  
At that point, they had reached Cas’ new truck. Well, it was new to him. When he realized Crowley was trying to get in as well, he walked back, only for the demon to do the same. Finally, Crowley got out, "Besides...while you were gabbing with Vince's second fiddle, I was ransacking his room. Found these. Postcards from his beloved sister, Wendy. Oh, lookie here. An address and everything. Worth a look."  
Crowley tossed some postcards onto the front seat of the truck. Castiel took the postcard and looked at them. Well, He thought, Maybe I can finally kill him when we're done.  
Unfortunately, that meant a multi-hour car ride with the once-and- (Crowley hopped)-future king of Hell. He was extremely grateful when they arrived at Wendy's house.   
They walked up the drive and knocked on her door. The door was opened revealing an older blonde woman.   
"Hello." Cas began, "I'm Agent Beyoncé, this is my, um...my partner, Agent Zee. Um, we wanted to ask you a few questions about you bro..."  
Before he could finish Wendy slammed the door in their faces.  
"...ther." He finished, "Do you think that happens to Sam and Dean?"  
"Oh, all the time." Crowley said sarcastically.  
Inside the house, Wendy was one the phone desperately trying to leave a message for her brother. "Vinny, please call me." She urged, "I got two federal agents asking for you. Don't know what that was you did yesterday, but you're in trouble."  
Just then Crowley materialized in the house. "How right you are Wendy." He said, before walking over to the door and opened it for Castiel, who walked in.  
"Ah." Crowley continued, "So... Vince was here. Yesterday."  
It was at that point Cas noticed something about Wendy. "Odd. She's been recently healed." That didn't seem like something Lucifer would do. He was more likely to kill her than heal her.  
"It that so?" Crowley asked, noticing the wheelchair in the corner, "Let me guess-your brother got you up and walking again. And how are you enjoying the use of those legs? You know, that gift he gave you, I can take away like-"  
Crowley lifted his fingers to snap them, but Cas grabbed his hand before he could. He wasn't going to let Wendy be penalized for Vince, or Lucifer. It wasn't her fault her brother was processed by the Devil after all. "The thing that healed you, that wasn't your brother." Cas began, "Something...something else, something old and evil. I... I think part of you knows that. We don't want to hurt Vince. We want to help him."  
Wendy knew he was telling the truth. "He showed out of the blue and fixed me like a miracle. But he did it cold, like...it was nothing to him. Like he was running an errand. Barely said a word. And then he just took off with his groupie friend."  
"His groupie friends?" Cas spoke up.  
"Red-headed broad." Wendy replied, "Didn't say much."  
Castiel had a good idea who that was. He turned around, looking angrily at Crowley who looked down sheepishly.  
Forget waiting until they got Lucifer contained. He was going to kill him now.  
Crowley however, chose to act as if nothing had happened, going on, "So Vince's cabin in Sagamore Hills...apparently, all of his greatest records were written there-'Serpentine,' 'Theatre of Mercy,'-"  
Cas, however couldn't care less about that at the moment. " I should've known there was something you weren't telling me. Rowena?"  
"So, mother and I had a rather unfortunate, if not rather embarrassing, run-in with Lucifer." Crowley conceded, "You're just mad because you're only my second choice for a Lucifer-hunt team-up."  
"No, I actually think it's sweet." Cas said very sarcastically, "I thought your motivation was ambition and revenge, but now I know you just wanna save your mother." To himself, Cas thought, Wow. When did I get so snarky?  
Wow. When did he get so snarky? Crowley though as well, but aloud, said, "It's not about saving her. Lucifer had made off with a with a colossally powerful witch, who by the way, is the only person alive who can slam him back in the cage. He will either kill her, control her, or she will offer her services to the biggest bad in town in order to save her neck, like she always does. Do any of those sound like particularly good outcomes to you?"  
Indeed, Cas was not very happy about the options presented by Crowley, he knew the demon was right.  
So, killing him would have to wait.


	8. The Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reveanet hostage takers' endgame is reveal.

Sam raised his gun as the door of the store open, his heart plummeting when he saw Wynonna in front of the Revenant, a gun to her head. In between the two Revenants was not only Champ, but Shorty.  
"You have shot?" Sam asked Nedly who was standing next to him, his rifle raised.  
"Jesus, Dolls, I've got a human shield." Nedly snapped.  
Sam decided to try something else. "OK, I can offer you safe passage in return for the hostages." He probably had some old hunting contacts who could take care of them once he had Wynonna and the others safe.  
"Here's our safe passage!" The head Revenant replied, referring to Wynonna and the others, "Anyone with a badge follows us, they die!"  
"Wynonna, did they find what they were looking for?!" Sam called out to her.  
"Yeah." Wynonna replied, being forced towards the van, "Loveless heart. But don't sweat it, I'm gonna kill these sons of bitches with my bare hands."  
At least Wynonna seem defiant as ever.   
"Can I at least shoot out the Goddman tires?" Nedly requested.  
"Only if you want them to die now." Sam replied, "As much as I hate to say this, these guys have the upper hand at moment."  
"Tell Crazy Eyes not to hurt them." Wynonna said, as she was forced into the driver seat and her friends were forced into the back.  
"Not though without Wyatt's gun, eh?" Sam taunted her, "'With bare hands'. That's cute."  
As the car began to drive up, Nicole marched up to her superiors. "We're just letting them go?"  
"No." Sam replied.  
And yet all they did was watch helplessly as they drive away.   
"You two clear the scene." Sam ordered, running to the driver's side of his van.  
"What are you doing?!" Nedly demanded as Sam slamed the driver door in his face.  
"Getting Wynonna her gun back." Sam whispered, putting a hand on Peacemaker as he backed out.  
When they got to a clearing, they stopped the vehicle. Apparently, the captives weren't moving fast enough for Marty's liking as he slamed Champ against the side of the van, sending him to the ground with Shorty. "Let's go!" The Revenant demanded.  
"You really think you solved the riddle, a way to break out?" Wynonna asked from the doorway of the van. As Sam walked her out, she continued, "When my daddy wanted to scare us, he'd describe the brutal things that happened to Revenants if they try to escape the Triangle." Sam forced her down on the other side of Shorty, "Ow!"  
"Bet he didn't do it justice, which is why we went to all this trouble." Sam said, going over to a ring of stones. Taking the lid off an ancient-looking pot in its center, he continued, "The vessel. Right where she'd said it'd be. Woman of her word."  
"Who?" Wynonna teased, "Your girlfriend? Not with that beard. Your mom. Definitely a Mama's boy, right?"  
Sam ignored her, continuing his monolog as he removed the ingredients from a bag. "I tried to be patient, like Bobo said, but if the heir puts us down, where are we? Back to Hell again. You know Marty here's been put down three times?"  
Mary cracked his neck, as if some kind of confirmation.  
"Third-generation Revenant?" Wynonna quipped.  
"Three times down south, you'd go a little psychotic too." Sam finally acknowledged her, "So if we owe the Stone Witch big time in exchange for safe passage across the bounty, I can live with that."  
"Stone Witch?" Wynonna asked. This was a name she had never heard before, but whoever this was it didn't sound good.  
That was when Wynonna felt something in her hair. She started feeling out it until she pulled out what looked like some sort of microchip. "So that's what that was." She thought.  
Champ, somewhat understandably, was starting to panic. "They're gonna sacrifice us. " He said, looking around, "They're gonna eat us."  
"We won't let that happen." Wynonna said, "I just need to get my gun back." To herself she murmured, "Come on, Sam."  
Sam, meanwhile was on a nearby hill, looking for the situation with a pair of binoculars. He just needed the Revenants to get in one place, far enough away from the hostages that they couldn't get to them before Sam could act.   
Also, somebody needed to shut up.  
"Here were again Sam." Charlie, or at least Sam's hallucination of her said, pacing behind him, "Wynonna's in danger again, from Revenants, and now with two of her friends. I mean, Champ wouldn't exactly be a lost-on humanity, but Shorty's a great guy. One of the few people in town Wynonna's actually friends with, and old friends at that. And now they're all going to die because you choked just short of the finish line."  
Sam wasn't sure what she was talking about that time, but he wasn't going to ask. He needed to focus on what he was doing.   
In the clearing Shorty started moaning.  
"Shorty?" Wynonna asked, realizing something was wrong.  
"They got me, Wynonna." Shorty got out, pulling his hand from his jacket, revealing it was covered with blood.  
"You do not give up; do you hear me?" Wynonna urged.  
"Your Uncle Citrus was right." Shorty continued, "Always talking about monsters among us when he had a few. There's always been something unnatural about this place. Still I'll miss it."  
Wynonna could bear it no longer. She stood up, not sure what she was going to do, but knowing she needed to do something.  
"Don't try anything!" Marty threatened.  
"If I do it'll be the last thing you ever see." Wynonna shot back.  
"Sit!" Mary ordered.  
Sam watched the scene from the ridge, and saw Marty pull out his knife and walk Wynonna away from the group.  
Screw it. Sam though, pulling out the Colt and creeping towards them.  
"Can I finish him off?" Marty requested, referring to Shorty.  
"I told you, no!" Sam snapped, "You need him!"  
Marty realized what that meant. "No way! I call dibs on the big rough rider, you have the..." Before Marty could finished to bullets entered him, delivered by the Revenant Sam.  
"Ugh, saved my last bullet for him." The last Revenant standing said, "Been waiting to do that for a long time."  
"So have I." Wynonna said, watching the convulsing Revenant.  
"The old man's not gonna make it." Sam continued, "Cowboy's the only good one left. "  
"That's why you need Champ's body?" Wynonna responded, "For some sort of, like, possession?"  
"What?" Champ spoke up, "In my body?! Wynonna, I don't even put glutton in this!"  
"Then you can walk across the line in human form." Wynonna finished, not paying Champ any heed.  
"When I'm finally free of this place..." Revenant Sam began, "You know what I'm gonna do to the first perfect family I come across? Hm? It involves power tools, pain." The Revenant's eyes turned a demonic red, "And days of pleading. But it'll be nothing compared to what I'll do to the second, or the third..."  
"I got it." Wynonna said, hiding her disgust.  
"Then you'll stay put, or I'll kill you next." Sam replied, going back to the ritual. "Let every bond be loosened." He chanted so softly it was hard to hear, "Let all walls crumble."  
Seeing no way out, Wynonna did the only thing she could think of. "Take me." Wynonna said, walking towards the circle, "Leave the others. Think about it. You can walk out of here, break the curse, get your freedom in the Earp heir. Wouldn't that be payback?"  
By that point she had reached the circle. Sam ignored her, continuing, "For I am a severent of stone."  
"Take me!" Wynonna insisted,  
Sam just kept going. "Every bond be weakened, every force fail."  
Wynonna walked back over to the others, crouching. "I don't think I can save us all." She admitted, "Run. Now."  
Champ didn't have to be told twice. After he made if a few inches he turned back around and asked, "Just me, or...?"  
"For Waverly." Wynonna informed him, "Go!"  
Shorty looked up at her. "You go too."  
"Shorty, if these monsters escape, I'm the only one who can stop him." Wynonna replied.  
"I always told Gus and your sister you'd come back." Shorty said. Turning to the boy he added, "Go on Champ."  
Champ started to run again then turned back. "I'll get help, I swear."  
Suddenly a shot rang out. Wynonna and Shorty turned around to see Sam holding his shoulder, looking off in the direction the shot came from, as steam rolled from the spot. "Whoever you are, you're too late!" He called out, "I'm just a few seconds from-" His voice trailed off as he started to convulse. Smoke started to come from his mouth, then he fell to the ground.  
Then the smoke went straight for Wynonna.  
"OK, I got this." Wynonna told herself out loud, "Fight him once he's inside me. This is not the sort of penetration I'm used to."


	9. Two For The Price of One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters discover more than one resurrected in need of help.

"Hey, Bella." Dean said, began, to walk up to the woman.  
"Dean." The woman said, slowly backing up, "What are you doing here?"  
"What am I doing here?" Dean responded, "You do know you're been dead for eight years, right?"  
"Yeah, I figured that out when I saw a calendar." Bella replied, "2016? Good to see that Mayan apocalypse wasn't an actual thing."  
"Look, I know we haven't always been each favorite people." Dean admitted, "But let's put that aside for a little bit. It can't be easy getting by with no documentation. Just come with us and we can get it all sorted."  
"That sounds great." Bella replied, "But, ah, would it be okay if I went back in real quick and use the ladies?"  
"Why didn't you do it while you were in there?" Dean asked, "Better yet, what were you doing in there at all? I don't see any bags?"  
Defeated, Bella pulled a pack of gauze bandages and disinfectant.  
"You're hurt?" Dean asked.  
Bella shook her head. "But my friend is."  
"Friend?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah." Bella answered, "Not one week back and I'm making friends. We were squatting at this house and he cut himself on a rusty nail. Now the damn thing’s infected. It's pretty bad."  
"Okay, well, we'll give you a ride back and we can get this sorted." Dean offered.  
Seeing there was no escaping Dean, and realizing she could actually use the help, she replied, "All right."  
The pair walked back over to the car and Dean leaned over the shot gun seat, tapping on the glass. Mary looked up and rolled down the window.  
"Looks like this is going to be easier than we thought," Dean said, then gesturing back to Bella continued, "Mom, this is Bella Talbot, Bella this is my mother, Mary."  
"Nice to meet you." Mary replied waving, "So, ah, you came back from the dead?"  
"Yes, is that very common?" Bella responded, "Just asking because you don’t seem too surprised."  
"Well, I came back," Mary explained, "And so did Emma back, there, so, it's more common than it used to be, but it's only common for us."  
"Yeah," Dean began, "Speaking of which, Mom, Emma would you mind switching places?" They might be being all chummy at the moment, but this was still Bella Talbot they were talking about. He had no reason to believe she was lying, bit still he didn't trust her either, and he thought Mary’s chances were better if things went sideways.  
After switching spots, Dean and Emma in the front, Mary and Bella in the back, Bella directed them to a dilapidated Victorian-style house.   
"You two wait here." Dean said, getting out the car along with Bella.  
"Hold on." Bella protested, "What are you doing?"  
"You're not going in there alone." Dean replied.  
"Look, Dean, I appreciate all the help, but-" Bella began.  
"Bella, either one of two things are going on here." Dean said, "Either you're telling the truth, and someone is in that house seriously hurt, or either you're lying to me, and you've already got some devious, skeevy thing going on. Either way, I'm not letting you go in there by yourself."  
"Fine." Bella conceded.  
The pair walked up to the door and Bella opened it. "Adam!" She called out, "Adam, it's me, Bella. I got what we need and I-I brought someone with me. I think you might actually be okay with meeting them."  
"Adam?" Dean repeated, No. It couldn't be.  
"In the living room." A familiar voice called out and a chill went down Dean's spine.  
"Listen, there's something I probably should have to you about, Adam." Bella said, as they walked through the entry way, "He's one of the-"  
"Resurrected?" Dean finished, staring at his half-brother laid out on a velvet-covered settee, his leg elevated on an antique coffee table.  
"Hey, Dean." Adam said, turning around to look at him, "It's been a while."  
"Yeah," Dean said, walking up to him, "Let me make it up to you." Dean crouched down. "Let's see this cut." Seeing a tear in his jeans, Dean pulled it back, revealing a red inflamed skin around a thin line.  
"Eeeh," Dean uttered, "That's, that's not good."  
"Yeah," Adam replied, "I know." His eyes went back to Bella as he asked, "Bells, did you get what I asked for?"  
"I told you to stop with the Bells," Bella responded, sitting the pilfered supplies, on the table, "But yeah. So, what do I do now?"  
"First, you clean the knife in the disinfectant." Adam instructed, "Good. Otherwise, what we're doing here is for nothing."  
"Woe, woe, woe," Dean said, "Hold on a second. Knife?"  
"Yeah, I need one of you can drain the puss from the wound, and stitch it up," Adam explained, "While I talk you through it. It's not ideal, but it's the best we got, all things considering."  
"Yeah." Dean agreed, picking up the small knife on the table and drenching it in the disinfectant.  
"Okay,” Adam said, "Just make a small cut on the infected area."  
Dean did, and in spite of himself Adam screamed in pain. Bella reached out and took his hand.  
Dean performed the procedure just as Adam instructed, draining the wound, before stitching it.  
"Alright," Dean said, once he was done, standing up, "Let's get you out of here."  
However, when he went to help him up, Adam protested. "And what makes you think I want to go with you?"  
"Because my place isn't condemned." Dean replied.  
"I hate to say it, Adam, but he's right." Bella said, "We can't go on like this. We should go with them at least until we come up with a better plan."  
"Fine." Adam conceded, "But I'm gonna need some help up."  
When Bella and Dean walked out, a teenage boy between them, Mary turned to Emma. "Wait here." She ordered, sliding out of the car, and approaching the odd trio. "Who's this?"  
"You know that half-brother I told you about?" Dean began awkwardly, "Adam? Well, ah, this is him."  
Mary narrowed her eyes in confusion. "So you two came back together?"  
"Not exactly." Bella replied.  
"We just happened to run into each other a few days after we got back." Adam explained, "After realizing what happened, we decided it might be better if we joined forces. Which considering recent events was probably a good call."  
"Well, let's get you inside the car." Mary said, helping them lower Adam into the back seat.  
Emma turned around to look at them. "You guys need any help?"  
"No, it's fine, honey, we got this." Dean said as they slide the young man inside the car, "Oh, by the way this is Adam, he's your uncle, Adam this is Emma, my daughter, and yes, I know, she wasn't around last time, it's a long story and I'll explain it to you later."  
After they had Adam safely in the Impala, Bella said, "I just need to get a few things from the house, and yes, I know, you don't trust me, you can come with."  
And so, after grabbing a blanket and some food Bella had swiped earlier, they all got on the road, Mary and Adam in the back, Dean, Emma, and Bella in the front, the later in the middle. After a few hours, her and Dean were the only two up.  
"Bella," Dean began, "Can I say something?"  
"It's your car." Bella responded.  
"I just wanted to say thanks for taking care of Adam." Dean said.  
"No problem." Bella replied, "I actually like him so it wasn't that hard. He's rather pleasant, are you sure you two are related?"  
"I'm trying to gracious here." Dean said, exasperated, "Must you ruin the moment?"  
Bella laughed. "Okay Winchester. I'll try to be better next time."   
Meanwhile, from somewhere far away, a certain pair of siblings were watching.  
"Well, this one went better than last time." Chuck noted.  
"Though to be fair, that wasn't that hard." Amara commented.  
"I wasn't going to say anything." Chuck replied nervously, "Though, tell me, what was the logic behind bringing Samuel back anyway?"  
"They were family." Amara explained, "And I didn't know about the history."  
"Eh, that one was my fault." Chuck said, "I should have warned you."  
Amara turned to look at her brother. "And you think these two will work better?"  
"Yes." Chuck answered, "I really do."


	10. The Worst Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam stops Wynonna from having to do something unthinkable. Just not in the way he would have hopped.

"Sam!" Wynonna shouted as she knew it was him who fired the shot, "If that thing gets in me you have to shoot me! Fast! " She would die than have this monster use her to slaughter innocents.  
"They're wrong." Shorty said, suddenly, "You're a good girl, Wynonna."  
Then he stood up, getting front of Wynonna.  
"No!" Wynonna shouted, as the smoke went into the old man.  
Shorty screamed before falling to the ground.  
Wynonna tentively called out, "Shorty? Hey!"  
Suddenly the man shot up, busting the zip ties and turning around, his face falling when he saw Wynonna. "What the Hell?!" He exclaimed in a voice that sounded more like Revenant Sam than it did Shorty, "I'm in the dying one?! What's the point of possession if I... Gah! Damn that witch!"  
Sam-in-Shorty turned around, walking away.  
"Sam?" Wynonna called out, following, "That's you in there, right? You know you're gonna die even if you make it across that line."  
"Witch got me in one body, maybe she'll find me another." Sam brushed her off.  
"What makes you think she won't kill you?" Wynonna asked.  
"It's worth the risk." Sam replied, "Give me strait death over being sent to Hell and back over and over." As a pink Cadillac pulled up he added, "And she's my ride."   
As human Sam ran up the fence, Champ came running up to him. "She told me to get back-up." Champ explained, "Where's everybody else? " As Sam snapped the bounds he continued. "I-I-I should go back."  
"I'm all the back-up she needs." Sam said, then patting him on the back, added, "Now run."  
Again, Champ didn't have to be told twice.  
Running out of options, Wynonna snapped her restrains. "Hey! Stop!" She shouted, throwing a rock as Sam-in-Shorty.  
Sam-in-Shorty turned around. "I tried not to kill you." The Revenant said, walking back towards Wynonna, "I thought it was crueler to make you watch me escape. But if you insist..." He cracked his knuckles.  
"Shorty..." Wynonna began, "Shorty if you're in there, don't let him do this."  
"Shorty ain't here, bitch!" The Revenant responded.  
Wynonna leapt, tackling the Revenant to the ground.  
Sam watched from behind the van, looking for a chance to get a shot off. Just when he thought he had got it, they turned over. Then they turned over again and Revenant took one of the stones, ready to bash in Wynonna's head.  
Sam pulled the trigger only for the gun to jam. He charged then grabbing his own stone and hitting him with, sending him to the ground off Wynonna.  
"Tell me that was your plan all along." Wynonna said, taking his offered hand to get up. Then she reclaimed her gun walking over to Revenant Sam's old body and shooting him in the head. Nothing happened.  
Then she walked over to when Marty was trembling on the ground, and shot him as well. This time the ground burned orange, and Marty started to claw at the grown, snarling, but he still got pulled in.  
Wynonna walked back over to Sam' s body, staring down at it, waiting for it to go down.  
"He's not there." Sam said soberly, "The Revenant's in your friend. I'm sorry, I don't think there's any other way."  
"Bullshit." Wynonna said, marching back over to Sam-in-Shorty, "We can still save him, reverse the spell."  
"Yeah, maybe but I wouldn't know where to even began," Sam said, following her, "And we would need to actually keep him alive until we can figure it out."  
"There was to be a way." Wynonna insisted before training Peacemaker on Shorty-In-Sam, "Robert Shorty Simmons, you halt your ass right there."  
Suddenly, Shorty came through. "Wynonna?"  
"Shorty, fight it!" Wynonna ordered, "Fight it!"  
"It hurts, it burns." Shorty moaned, "Do it, please. I can hear his thought, everything he did." Suddenly Shorty's eyes started glowing red and Sam's voice said, "Shut up old man!" Then Shorty gained control again, "You have to stop him, Wynonna. He's a monster." His eyes started glowing again, "We're the monster now, Shorty."  
Sam spoke up. "I'll do it."  
"It has to be her-" Shorty began.  
"I have a gun that can kill Revenants, too." Sam explained, "And she shouldn't have to do this." Then, looking at Wynonna he said gently, "Turn around and close your eyes."  
Wynonna backed away, but she kept staring at Shorty. The blood stain on his shirt was spreading. Even if they could get Sam out of him somehow, by the time they managed that, he would be gone.  
"I'm sorry." Wynonna said, her voice on the edge of tears, turning around and walking away, closing her eyes.  
Sam stood over Shorty, the Colt trained on him. "I'm sorry, too." He said sincerely. If he had just been there a few minutes earlier, he could've killed the Revenant before it came to this.  
"You tried." Shorty reassured him, "Promise, me one thing, thought?"  
Sam nodded.   
"Look after those girls." Shorty requested.  
"I will." Sam vowed. Then he fired one shot into Shorty's head.  
As the blood trickled down Shorty's forehead, Sam's original body started to screamed as it was pulled down into Hell.  
After that the only sound was Wynonna sobbing, dropping Peacemaker to the ground.


	11. The Dog Bites Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sure, Lucifer, trust the very powerful witch you've been treating like a slave and disposable object ans who you have literally killed on a different occasion to work her mojo on. That's gonna end well.

Chained up by her wrist in a cabin, Rowena's day was better than Sam and Wynonna's, but worse than everyone else's.  
"You got any beauty spells locked up in that witchy brain of yours?" Lucifer asked, examining his slowly degrading vessel in the mirror, "Huh? Thought this one would last a bit longer before going all Keith Richards on me. " He turned around, "This vessel hopping's getting old. Just as I get use to the limitations of one meatsack, I gotta cut bait and jump to the next flawed lump."  
"Then you won't me to make this vessel permanent?" Rowena asked, "Strong enough to hold you?"  
"Does look good on me." Lucifer replied, "Show me what you got, Red. Hun?"  
"I-I-I'd help, I would, but I don't have the Book of The Damned." Rowena lied, "I lost it."  
"You know damned well where you put." Lucifer responded, "Did you see what I did there? 'Damned?' Besides, you don't need the book. Clever girl like you must have it," He put a finger to Rowena's forehead, "Up here by now."  
He had her there. "And if I refuse?" Rowena asked, thought she had a pretty good idea what the answer would be.  
"I snap your neck again." Lucifer threatened, "Only this time, I'll rip your head clean off afterwards. Hmm?" He looked quite pleased with himself.  
Rowena, on the other hand, was rather unhappy with her current situation.  
At least this meant he had to let her out of the chains. Soon she found herself putting markings on Lucifer's bare chest while he was interrogating her about how exactly everything worked.  
"Ash of the Hawthorne tree." She said in response to one of his many questions.  
"The pattern?" Lucifer asked.  
"A Druidic glyph." Rowena replied, "I'm using a hybrid spell of my own design-Book of the Damned and Celtic magic. Should give your vessel the resiliency and strength of the mightiest tree."  
"Oh." Lucifer responded, "There's a woody joke in there somewhere."  
Seriously? Rowena though, This is who I wanted to let out?  
"Let's get back to that nagging little word-'Should.'" Lucifer said, before grabbing Rowena threateningly.  
"I-I can't promise the spell will last forever." Rowena got out, "There's no known magic for that. But it will last."  
Lucifer released Rowena from his grasp and she turned around to finish the spell so she could let her anger show. All she had to do was keep it together for a little longer...  
"The final step." Rowena said before lighting some incense, and walked back towards Lucifer, starting to walk a circle around him. "Permission to speak, Dark Lord?" She continued timidly, “If-when the spell succeeds and you are restored to your full glory..."  
"Will I just kill you?" Lucifer cut her off.  
"I can be of value behind this spell." Rowena told him, her voice weepy.  
"We'll see." Lucifer replied.  
"Thank you, my Liege." Rowena said. She finished the circle and placed her hand on the Lucifer's chest, directly on the glyph, to stoke the activation. "Fes..ti...na!"   
There was a flash of light, and Rowena backed away. It was at that point Lucifer realized she had been less than honest about what the spell was.  
"Red what did you do?" He demanded.  
"Sped up the decaying process, my Lord." Rowena snarked, done cowering, "You thought Keith Richards was bad? Try Iggy Pop!" She really couldn't believe Lucifer had been that stupid, letting a powerful witch-by his own admission-who'd he been treating like a slave and disposable object, and had literally killed before work her mojo on him and never once suspecting something was up.  
"Oh, decapitation is far too merciful for you, ginger bitch!" Lucifer seethed.  
Rowena threw something into her caldron, causing a flash of fire. Lucifer screamed and backed away slightly. "Aah! No! You can't destroy me!"  
"Not yet, but I can send you far, far away." Rowena explained, “Try finding a new vessel at the bottom of the bloody ocean. Abi !"  
"Aah!" Lucifer screamed before disappearing in a flash of purple light.  
Shortly after that, Castiel pulled up to the cabin. He and Crowley jumped out of the car and started looking around for Lucifer. He had to be there somewhere. They had to find him. They weren't sure what they were going to do when they did, but they had to find him. Then they thought they heard Rowena's voice. They hurried to the porch where it sounded like her voice was coming from, finding to their surprise her sitting in rocking chair with a teacup.  
Okay, so option number three. Cas thought.  
"If you're looking for Lucifer, you just missed him." Rowena said calmly.  
Cas and Crowley looked at each other. What was going on?  
"Cup of tea?" Rowena offered.  
Naturally, the pair had many, many questions, all of which Rowena answered.  
"Until you forced me back into the game, I'd tried to forget about Lucifer." She finished, walking around and out of the cabin with the two men, "I loathe him, and loathe that I had any part of letting him out of that pit he belongs in."  
"So, you'll help us then?" Cas asked. Regardless of how he felt about the woman, it would be handy to have her on their side.  
"Good God, no." Rowena said quickly, "That whole FBI pantsuit look? Not my hex bag. But if you get Lucifer cornered and find yourself in need, I'm there."  
"So, I guess it's just you and me once again." Crowley said as they headed towards the truck.  
I'd rather pour holy oil in my eyes. Cas thought.


	12. The Good Guys?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Shorty's funeral, Doc reveals himself to Wynonna.

Waverly was standing at the bar, eyes looking to a picture of Shorty someone had put on one of the tables. She was still in shock, but it was starting to sink in. The man her entire family had loved like a brother, or a father, was gone.  
That was when Nicole came in. "Waverly," She began, hurrying up to the girl in question, "I'm so sorry."  
"Can't believe he's gone." Waverly replied.  
Before Nicole could respond, Champ appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Waverly's upper body. "Oh, it's okay." He said before kissing repeated on her cheek and head.  
"Hey, um...OK." Waverly said, before attempting to reach out to Nicole, "Hey, uh, I got your voicemail."  
"Yeah." Champ added, though he had no idea what Waverly was talking about.  
"About Wynonna." Waverly elaborated, "Thanks."  
"Thank you." Champ added softly, still all over Waverly.  
"That was really sweet." Waverly continued.  
"Yeah, sure." Nicole replied. After they all just stared at each for a moment, she added, "Of course," before hurrying away.  
"I don't know, something about her rubs me the wrong way." Champ said, staring off in the direction Nicole had gone, "Miss officer what's-her-name."  
"It's Haught." Waverly responded, staring off.  
"Eh..." Champ responded.  
"She's....She's..." Waverly tried to get out before bursting into tears.  
"Oh, baby, baby, baby, it's okay." Champ began, "Don't cry. Don't cry, it's okay, I'm okay." As Waverly sniffled, he continued, "Right? Wynonna and I were almost human sacrificed. Shorty saved us."  
"Yeah..." Waverly responded softly.  
"Yeah." Champ confirmed, "It's okay"  
"Yeah, uh..."Waverly began, somewhat pulling herself together, "Sam said that, uh, they were, uh, brainwashed by some kind of cult." She knew it wasn't true. She didn't know why she was saying it.  
"Yeah." Champ replied.  
"And Wynonna tells me you were really brave." Waverly continued.  
"I was." Champ said, "One thing's for sure: I'm never leaving your side again, OK?" When Waverly didn't respond he said, "Oh, come on." Before beginning to franticly kiss her again.  
Nicole walked up to Sam, who was standing in the corner. "Hey, uh, any update on that time capsule murder?"  
"Nedley knows I won't tell him, huh?" Sam asked, his voice hollow. When she didn't answer he said, "It's unresolved. We're handing the case back over to metro."  
"Any connection to the kidnapping?" Nicole asked.  
"None." Sam answered.  
"Poor Shorty." Nicole commented soberly.  
"Yeah." Sam agreed, "We have his body, we're doing a full autopsy, but our best guess is the stress of the ordeal was too much for his heart condition."  
"That or the bullet you put in his head." Charlie, dressed in morning black, complete with veil, commented from her spot beside the only person who could see her, "After missing the shot that could have saved him. And that was after not doing the one act that would have kept Gary from resurrecting when the curse reset, ergo keeping them from getting the diary and completing the spell in the first place."  
Sam tried to ignore her, watching Waverly go over to Wynonna.  
"She said she was glad I called." Nicole said, referring to the younger Earp.  
"I'll bet." Sam said. Given the choice between Nicole and Champ, he felt Nicole would be better for Waverly. Too bad she couldn't see it.  
Over at the bar, the girls were sharing in their grief.  
"You know, maybe I could have helped." Waverly said, "You know, like, really helped. Out there with you guys as a team."  
"That's not our deal Wav." Wynonna replied, after a moment adding, "Some team...Not even sure we're the good guys."  
Waverly was quiet for a moment. "Well, good guys seem to be in short supply these days." She hadn't told them about Henry/Doc, yet, not with everything that happened. Besides, other than one picture, she didn't exactly have any proof, yet. Turning to Wynonna she added, "Believe me...you are definitely one of them."  
At point Sam finally got up the courage to walk over to them. "I know this is probably a stupid question, but how are you two doing?"  
"Shorty's dead, Revenants can body snatch people, we don't know how to ID them." Wynonna recapped.  
"Not to mention, there's a witch out there toying with Revenants via high-risk spells, "Sam added, " At least it didn't work."  
"Doesn't mean they won't try it again, though, right?" Wynonna replied.   
There was heavy silence for a few moments. At last Wynonna spoke again. "Sam, I need you to know I'm not mad at you for what you did to Shorty. I know you were just trying to keep me from having to do it."  
"I wasn't really worried about that at the moment." Sam said, his voice still hollow, "But it's still good to know." To be honest, he wasn't worried about that because he thought it was a certainty. And he didn't blame her. He deserved it for failing Shorty three-fold.  
And Wynonna saw right through him. "It wasn't your fault. You did everything you could to save all of us. Anyone could have missed that shot."  
Sam's eyes went off for a moment, before directing them back at Wynonna. "You need to know, this is what it's gonna look like sometimes." He said, "As much as we try...we might not be able to save everyone."  
Wynonna's eyes glanced over Sam and she got the idea that he had failed to save everyone one too many times for his liking. "I'm starting to see that."  
It was then that Waverly reached out, putting one hand in Wynonna's in the other in Sam's.  
Waverly chose to stay at the bar a little while longer, but Wynonna let Sam drive her back to the homestead. When they got inside they found Henry sitting at the table. Sam went for his gun, but Wynonna held out a hand to stop him.  
"Relax, Marshall." Doc said, "I just came to offer my condolences on Ms. Earp's recent lost. I did not know the man well, but no barkeep has ever made a better Mule Skinner."  
"Shorty was my friend." Wynonna said, walking past him and taking a sip from a flask, "About the only friend I had around here."  
"Well," Doc said standing up, "I could be a friend and, who knows, maybe in time, a trusted confidant..."  
"Sam, could you leave us alone for a minute?" Wynonna requested.  
Sensing the drifter might be trouble, Sam said, "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," before heading off in that direction.  
"Listen, 'Hank,' " Wynonna began," I've had a supremely shitty day." Then she took another ship from her flask.  
"There was an old saying, 'Quiet ponies never made for skilled riders,'" Doc replied.  
Wynonna sighed. "I frigging hate horses."  
Walking around the room, Doc said, "You have seen a lot of strange things in Purgatory, unnatural things, so I do hope your mind is open."  
"Look,” Wynonna replied, "If you're about to propose a threesome, I'm tired, I don't think of Sam that way even if I thought he would agree, and I haven't shaved my legs."   
Then she started to walk for the door, only for Henry to step in front of her, saying, "No."  
"Henry." Wynonna began, "Don't make me get Sam."  
Henry put his hat over his heart. "The fact is, I have not properly introduced myself. You can tell your sister she is right. I am...was...friends with your great-great grandpappy. My name is John Henry, but most people just call me Doc."  
Wynonna was silent for a moment. "'Doc?'" She repeated at last, the implication sinking in, "Doc Holiday?"  
Doc smiled, sitting down his hat and taking Wynonna's hand, "Wynonna Earp..." He began, "I am at your disposal."  
"Well, shit." Wynonna began, still in shock. In strained voice she shouted, "Sam! I need you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now folks. The next installment, "The Blade" will be up next week. As fiend in the mirror lays waste to anyone in Purgatory with a deep dark secret, Sam's hallucinations reach a fever pitch. Meanwhile, Team Resurrection makes a move against Lucifer.


End file.
